


what i should've done

by Katiep15



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Mexico, Missing Persons, Past Relationship(s), shameless ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15
Summary: Season 8,  Ian got out jail and starts to miss Mickey so he made a call





	what i should've done

Ian sat in a car as he watched a couple homophobes running past the car, looking for him. When he realized the coast was clear, he relaxed and took out his phone. He pulled out his photos on his phone and saw a picture of him and Mickey,  
He stared at the photo of Mickey, having his arm around Ian. He smiled when he saw Mickey’s smile. It wasn’t his normal smirk when you mention about doing a criminal act, it was the smile Ian spent most of their relationship trying to get Mickey to do. This smile lit up Mickey’s face and felt natural. Instead of Mickey sporting the scowl he felt he was forced to do.  
Not thinking clearly, Ian clicked on the phone icon and made a call. As he waited for an impossible answer, his brain started to feel cloudy as his eyes were glistening with tears.  
When he heard the voicemail, he sighed. He was ready to hang up but decided to speak.  
“Hey, I know it sounds stupid to talk but I have no one to go to and you always found a way to keep the fog at bay. I messed up. God, I messed up so bad. I made this gay Jesus because I’m tired of feeling unwanted by the community. I probably should’ve handled it better, but sheme kept telling me to do it. I don’t know where she came from. She just started to talk to me and I found it interesting. I felt so empty when you… when I… Oh god, when we left eachother.  
“I hate the fact that no one has taken me serious. Fiona wouldn’t bail me out. I can’t blame her because I fucked up and I didn’t deserve to get out. Lip is being condescending, like usual. Debbie, Carl, and Liam don’t care. Frank is… Well, Frank. He wants to put in a child fucker in the Mayor office so he could make money. So, nothing new has changed with him.  
“Now, I’m looking at ten to fifteen years because I did something stupid. And even worse, there are people who joined me believe in the crazy things I have said. I took my meds, like you always wanted, but a part of me feels like they’re not working. I don’t know. I don’t know anymore. All I know is I dream of us drinking tequila, naked on the beach as we watch each wave come up to the shore. I love you, and I miss you. I…”

Before Ian had a chance to say something else, the phone clicked. Frustrated, he hung up and stared at his phone. He looked at the photo as the tears came down his eyes. He tried to hide it, but the photo of what he lost was deafening him.  
Before Ian could get up, he noticed there was a call on the other end. He immediately answered.  
“I heard you missed me,” The voice said.  
“Mickey?” Ian asked.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode made me mad because they had a gallavich but not the one we want. so i made this. I know Ian really misses Mickey so he had to do this.
> 
> The song I used for this is "Delirium" by Lacuna Coil


End file.
